vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Editors:main
Tip! Hit that nice "random page" button over on the left, there. That'll take you to a random page, and if you see any syntax errors or such, fix 'em! If you need to fool around with stuff, do so in the sandbox. See Templates for templates. Progress Report Awesome stuff that's being worked on: *I'm (attempting) to write some history of the cap ships. Woo. --red cactus *Main page is being re-organized. *Some of the weapons pages might have incorrect info. *Some of the ships have incorrect info. I've fixed some but they should all be checked. Especially the minimum faction requirements. -Obsidian * LeberMac is going to attempt a Deneb Run section of the wiki Suggestions Place Put here any ideas you have in passing to add to/change about the Wiki. (If you'd like, also sign your name so if the idea is implemented we can contact the original person for specifications and the like.) ---- I'd like to suggest a new logo for the wiki. The existing one looks so 2005. Here's one simple, quick and dirty suggestion of mine: Logo Suggestion Ver1 Logo Suggestion Ver2 --Andy Spades 08:59, 7 January 2013 (UTC) ---- I spent some time wandering through some of the special pages, and this is what I found: * Category:Deprecated ** The only other deprecated page is Bots:Frigate, which contains very little content. Can't any "historical" information be merged with the HAC page? Then the Deprecated category won't be necessary. * - see bugs section below. * Current events seems more out of date than ever. I've made my case for it's deletion in Talk:Current events. * : ** CWTOM appears to be a work of fiction. ** Capital ships, while mostly correct, doesn't seem necessary. It seems like the description should be moved the the Ships#Capital_Ships section, where it will be seen and can act as an introduction to Cap Ships. (Currently you have to click on a specific cap ship to find a link to the general description -- isn't that backwards?) ** Docking bay seems like there is nothing similar to it. Maybe it's contents should be moved into the FAQ, which talks about docs anyway? And again, I know I'm probably ruffling someone's feathers with some of these comments, but I'm just looking to start a discussion. If I'm shot down, so be it. --Klox November 19, 2005 05:12 (CST) Hmm, no opinions? I'd love to at least clean up some of the more benign issues, but I'm not a sysop so I can't delete. Are there any sysops that want to help me with this cleanup, or better yet, does Lemming want to make me a sysop so I don't need to bug other sysops? --Klox 23:35, 3 December 2005 (CST) ** Mark pages for deletion in their Discussion and I'll take care of it. If I agree with you. But I don't entirely. *** CWTOM and Capital ships can't be deleted. Apparently, there's a lot of offline content for those that needs toe be updated sometime. *** Ditto for Bots:Frigate. That page isn't actually about a HAC, just something that looks like one... Hmm...well... Bots:Frigate, and everything associated with CWTOM is the bulk of my list. So I guess that means we'll just leave them alone. I don't really understand your reasons for keeping them, but I don't care to argue the point. As I said in my initial post, "so be it". --Klox 23:13, 12 December 2005 (EST) Okay, dear people from 2005, what the hell is it with these pages... locked, unused because useless, unedited since 2006... Can someone please just let them die in dignity? Andy Spades 12:48, 1 October 2012 (UTC) Could we get an updated section of the wiki for iPhone and Android platforms? There are some different controls for things like plotting a jump around ion storms (PC version of Shift key doesn't work) and other stuff such as the newest skins available and what is required such as jailbreaking. Bugs If you find any bugs with the Wiki (not syntax errors, but software bugs), post 'em here. Personal Agendas/Editor Info If you're curious about the authors, you might want to check out Credits, too. Borb Looking to learn more about formatting and what not while, hopefully adding more information to the PvP section of the web site most noticeably the Pirate section. Calder I take responsibility for Serco skin, Bunchie, some binds, and any random fixes you'll never notice. I'll also be workin' on: *Adding more organization to the skins page *Updating the weapons table *Updating the ships table *Adding additional information on the hive Destructor I will correct any errors I find In the "Ships" and "Equipment" pages. Estrian Prosis *Information upkeep of PvP section. *General tips on the PvP section. *Fixing old pages to conform with updates. *Minor spelling and grammar corrections. *The Coalition of Itan guild page. *Owning Ghost on the forums. *Creating and deleting links that are out of place. Fohn *Elaborating sparse descriptions *Fixing typos *Taking screenies of stations kihjin Wikilicious Lemming Well, I'm going to significantly cut back on my work on the wiki. This is so I can pursue knowledge that will provide use later in life, unlike what goes on during school. LostCommander Make the wiki better. Miharu Capital Ships is a section jointly written by CrippledPidgeon, MarkMcDoogle and me. Look but do not touch. Any revisions made by someone other than CP, Mark or myself will be discarded. This section is planned to have: *A manual for operations of capital warships, including systems and tactics (currently being written) *A short manual for attacking capital warships (this I may leave open for everyone else) *A history of capital ships in Vendetta Online *Anything else CP, Mark and I can think of while we're working on it. Moofed cat /dev/urandom I will also get around to reformatting and finishing up Missions at some point in the near future. red cactus Relaxin'. Well, and now trying to write up some history of the cap ships. Roguelazer * Fixing/creating random CSS bugs * Clicking "Random Page" and fixing whatever crops up * Categorizing stuff! * Taking lots of new, high-resolution screenshots silentsuicide Waiting for MySQL errors to pop Lemmings bubble. :> The_Kid No written agenda at this time. Woodstock helping update the trade goods listing from the July 29 changes. Andy Spades Only wanted his guild to appear in the wiki but then slowly started to edit, correct, complete and sometimes f__k up things he thinks he knows about. And now that Lemming was so nice to go through the trouble of giving him permissions he feels even more obliged to help make the wiki better. Currently drafting a reorganization of the plugins page, which is quite messed up, incomplete and very user- and newb-friendly. Also one of those hyperactive people who click the "Random page" link. I hacked 127.0.0.1 Category:Editing